


Revenge is Sweet

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin laid in wait behind the throne, fuming quietly. It hadn't been his fault. He knew he was clumsy, but Uther made him nervous, so expecting Merlin to refill his cup during the banquet was just asking for trouble. It hadnt even been that much wine. Not enough to warrant four hours in the stocks. On the up side, it had given Merlin four hours to plan his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet




End file.
